


Let's Fake-Date (Until We Make It Real)

by catsuki_07



Series: The resulting Chaos™ when you add a repressed gay, disaster bi, trying dad, gossip army and something resembling a plot [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Asano Gakuhou is a good parent in this but his methods are a bit... questionable, Bisexual Akabane Karma, Dorks in Love, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Gay Asano Gakushuu, I'm disappointed these aren't actual tags, Karushuu Week, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Rated T for swearing, So don't hate on him too much ok??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsuki_07/pseuds/catsuki_07
Summary: “Fine,” Asanodoesroll his eyes this time and starts walking, leaving Karma to catch up with him. “You coming?” he turns back and asks.Everything Karma’s been avoiding so long hits him with all the subtlety of a burning train wreck. The seed that he’s been so scared about, hadn’t just sprouted. It had bloomed into something much more than a crush, a long time ago. And somewhere deep inside him, he’d already known that but he’d just continued ignoring it.AKAA KaruShuu fake-dating AU with fluff, shenanigans, slight misunderstandings (because ofc) and just them being unmistakablythemin all their dumbass glory.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu
Series: The resulting Chaos™ when you add a repressed gay, disaster bi, trying dad, gossip army and something resembling a plot [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111130
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	1. Corridors Really Aren't Ideal For Private Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Summary: Asano Gakuhou (and the staff members and the entire student body as an extension) is nothing more than a convenient plot device that knowingly and very purposely plays a pivotal role in getting two (2) emotionally constipated idiots together.

Some people would say it's fate, destiny, or other such nonsensical bullshit.

Karma knows for a fact that it's just a terrible case of bad luck and wrong timing, all rolled into one person and gift wrapped with a blueprint containing instructions designed specifically to wreak havoc on his life.

Even if it _is_ partially his fault, it really isn't. It’s Asano’s.

Asano’s fault for having an argument with daddy dearest in the middle of the freaking corridor and making a face so goddamn pitiful that Karma just _had_ to step in to help him, the Nagisa living rent-free in his mind, bugging him to show basic human decency to his long-time rival.

But the topic of conversation makes him stop in his tracks and fills his body with an unholy amount of rage. Strawberry milk spurts from the straw and drips down his hand as he unconsciously clenches the carton.

“With all due respect _Sir_ , I will _not_ be entering into any romantic relationship with her,” Asano’s voice carries through the corridor, smooth as velvet, despite the clear anguish in his eyes. “I happen to be _gay_ , meaning I’m attracted to males, if it wasn’t clear enough for you”.

“Maybe you just haven’t found the right girl yet. Give her a chance Asano.” the Principal replies loftily, flicking his wrist in a fluid arrogant motion.

“That’s what you said for the one before her and all the others before that!” Asano’s steadily rising tone suddenly plummets. Maybe because he finally realizes that they’re arguing in a place where anyone passing by could hear them. 

Although knowing Asano and his issues, the reason is that he’s probably on the verge of tears and he doesn’t want the break in his voice to be obvious. 

Before the Principal can spout any more shit, Karma quickly crosses the distance between them and wraps an arm around Asano’s waist, simultaneously leaning his head against the strawberry blonde’s in a hopefully convincing display of faux possessiveness.

  
  
“I’d rather you not sell off _my boyfriend_ to some rich chick _Sensei._ After all, Shuu and I are _very_ happy together.” Karma says with his trademark ‘fuck off or get wrecked’ smirk, causing the older man to narrow his eyes at him.

  
  
The Principal sighs, condescension dripping off his tongue like pancakes drowned in maple syrup. “You’ll regret this foolish decision of yours soon enough son. Don’t come crying to me when that happens.”

Karma swears he sees the Principal smile with self-satisfaction before he turns around and walks away. But he’s not given much time to ponder whether or not it was just a trick of the light before Asano yanks Karma by his shirt collar and pulls him into an isolated stairwell, out of sight of all the CCTV cameras lining the corridor.

“What the hell were you thinking, you idiot?” Asano hisses at him, the fist latched on to Karma’s uniform, trembling in anger.

“Aw come on Ace-kun, I was just helping my _darling_ boyfriend out of a sticky situation.” Karma drawls out. He should probably find a better hobby than riling up Asano, but it’s just so much fun to see him lose his cool.

“Answer me Akabane,” he says, bringing his face uncomfortably close to Karma’s. “What. Do. You. Want? You want to laugh at me? Fine! You want to spread it throughout the school? Fine! I don’t care!”

“Jeez, don’t get your panties in a twist Ace-kun and just how low do you think I am? I only did that because assholes like him piss me off. And for the record,” Karma fixes him with a Look™ to emphasize just how stupid he thinks Asano is, “I’m bi, so don’t go worrying your pretty little head about shit that’s never gonna happen.” Karma scoffs as he bats away Asano’s hand and roughly pushes him away to make space between them again.

“I apologize for assuming the worst, but,” Asano closes his eyes, visibly trying to calm himself, and when he opens them again, they’re alight with fury, “Do you even know what you’ve done?!” Asano shoves him back in retaliation. 

Huh looks like his calming technique didn’t work.

“Now we’ll have to act like we’re… like we’re _dating_!” Asano continues, his face slightly pink and Karma doesn’t know whether it’s from anger or embarrassment.

“Oh? And why would I do something like that hmm?” Karma replies, smugness radiating off of him in waves.

“ _Because_ this is all _your_ fault!” He whisper-yells, digging a forefinger into Karma’s chest.

  
  
“It is _not_ ,” Karma mockingly sighs with a cocky smirk on his face, “But... if you get on your knees and beg me to help you, then I might just consider lending you my assistance.”

  
  
Asano’s face seems to go through the seven stages of grief before it finally settles on his go-to neutral expression, albeit with a hint of frustration showing in his pinched brows.  
  


  
“Akabane,” Asano takes a deep breath and starts speaking through gritted teeth, like it physically pains him to request help from Karma, which on second thought might even be true, “Please- _Are you actually recording this right now?!_ Listen this may just be a big joke to you but this- this is _important_ to me! So for _once_ in your pathetic life, take responsibility for your goddamn actions!”

  
  
Karma shouldn’t say yes. He _shouldn’t_ . Because if he does, the tiny seed of affection that’s planted deep inside his heart _will_ sprout into a full-fledged crush and maybe even more. He’s not ready for that. He’ll _never_ be ready. Especially now that he _knows_ that Asano prefers guys.

But… but there’s also a chance of Asano falling for him and there’s no way he’s going to let this opportunity slip away just because he’s a coward when it comes to feelings (after all if even his parents, the people who gave birth to him, didn’t love him enough to stay then why would anyone else?). 

“Fine,” Karma clicks his tongue, putting his phone back into his pocket, “Though I ain’t gonna do this for free.”

  
  
“Of course not. That would be absurd.” Asano says with a tone indicating that he would’ve rolled his eyes if he weren’t wary of the situation he’s stuck in. “So what do I owe you for agreeing to this arrangement?”

“A favour!” Karma snaps his fingers and grins excitedly.

“A favour?” Asano looks completely lost as he repeats Karma’s words, with a slight tilt of his head.

“Mhm! You’ll have to do any _one_ thing I ask of you at the end of… all this, unless you’re too much of a pussy of course.” Karma finishes with a flourish of his hands.

“I accept your demands,” Asano says with his chin raised and hand held out.

“It’s a deal then,” Karma takes the proffered hand and they seal the deal with a firm handshake.

He’s going to do his best to put his moves on Asano while also being his normal self. His feelings aren’t a game but if he treats them like one, it’s much easier on his fragile heart. He really hopes it all works out in the end.

“So what do we do now?” Asano asks as they head back into the corridor.

“Start it off slow I guess? Like me eating lunch with your harem and then we ‘discretely’ hold hands under the table or somethin’.” Karma makes air quotations with his hands as he speaks. “We could do that now since we still have a bit of our lunch break left.”

  
  
And the bell chooses that exact moment to ring, signifying the end of said lunch break. Karma _really_ hates his terrible timing. More so when Asano snickers beside him.

“I suppose we can do that tomorrow. For now, we should get to class.” Asano smirks at him. “Also they’re _not_ my harem, they’re my _friends_ . There’s a _difference_.” He wrinkles his nose in distaste at Karma.

“Uh huh sure, if you say so Second Place. Also class? Ew no, count me the hell out.” Karma sticks his tongue out in disgust at the mere mention of going to class. He'd rather skip, thank you very much.

“We’re starting group projects that account for 25 percent of our total grade today and whoever misses the first day will automatically lose marks, no second chances. Kunugigaoka values punctuality in academics above everything else”

  
  
“Oh my! Could this be… affection?! You’re just _so_ smitten with me aren’t you, Pumpkin?” Karma gasps dramatically, putting a hand over his mouth in shock, and drapes an arm over Asano’s shoulder.

“Never call me that again,” Asano says as he shrugs off Karma’s arm and walks into the classroom like the good, obedient little student he is.

Karma, on the other hand, leans against the wall, waiting for the second bell to ring because that’s when class actually starts. And just to be contrary he’ll walk in five minutes after class starts. So ten minutes in total.

That gives him more than enough time to think about the mess he’s gotten himself into. Oh god, he really is an idiot, isn’t he? Why did his brain think this was a good idea dammit. This is in _no way_ going to be productive for his sanity.

In the end, ten minutes do _not_ suffice.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“You’re all dismissed! Remember to submit your projects by the end of next week.” The teacher’s sharp voice jolts him back to attention

  
  
“Hey y’know, we could go to that new café that’s opened on the next block. A lot of students go there and if they see us there together, it’ll be all over the school website. Mission accomplished yeah?” Karma yawns lazily, stretching his arms out behind him, working out a few kinks in his shoulders, before he puts his math textbook back into his bag.

“You just want free coffee.” Asano deadpans from where he’s standing in the doorway.

“Yep, you got me!” he admits with zero shame because if anything, Asano should be glad that he gets to pay for Karma’s coffee, “But this’ll also help with the whole dating thing-a-ma-jig. So win-win for both of us!”

“Fine,” Asano _does_ roll his eyes this time and starts walking, leaving Karma to catch up with him. “You coming?” he turns back and asks.

“Mhm, be right there.” Karma replies absent-mindedly, the gravity of the situation suddenly hits him with full force as he stares at Asano’s retreating figure. He feels like he’s literally being crushed under the weight of his feelings.

Nothing he can do about it now. He’s Akabane Karma and he _never_ goes back on his promises. And maybe… if he ignores his feelings long enough, they’ll go away. It’s funny how he thought someone like _Asano_ could even be attracted to someone as undeserving as _him_ . It’s _hilarious_ in all honesty. But if that’s the case, then… why does his chest hurt?

He easily catches up to Asano, his strides are longer after all, “Ready for our first date darlin’?” Karma whispers into Asano’s ear.

He grins as the other boy swats at him in annoyance and then resorts to just glaring at him when Karma dodges and sticks out his tongue.

It’s decided. He’s going to have fun while it lasts and act like he totally _doesn’t_ want Asano to be his boyfriend for real. Now, if only they weren’t being stalked by two random adults. Karma’s pretty sure he’s never seen either of them before in his entire life, which is admittedly, not much. But it’s the thought that counts.

“Psst. Asano,” Karma whispers as he surreptitiously glances at the two men who think they’re being real sneaky. “There’s two guys with cameras followin’ us. Y’know ‘em?”

“Oh. Right. My father probably sent them to collect proof that we’re dating. Or lack thereof.” Asano responds nonchalantly, obviously immune to this kind of creepy helicopter parenting at this point. 

“And you couldn't have mentioned that _before_?” Karma glares at him balefully to which Asano just shrugs his shoulder in a resigned ‘what can you do’ motion.

Well if they wanted dating proof, they were gonna get it. He was going to forcefully _shove_ that proof right up their privacy-intruding stalker asses.

  
  
Karma first makes sure that the two stalker idiots are still following them and then immediately grabs Asano’s hand, as naturally as he can, like they hold hands all the time. Well, that’s the image he was going for but Asano ruins it by raising an eyebrow at him.

  
  
“Let’s give ‘em a show, Shuu.” Karma grins cheekily as he interlocks their fingers.

The strawberry blonde's hand is weirdly cold for spring and that just makes it all the more real. _He's actually holding hands with Asano Gakushuu_.

Asano huffs out a laugh and lets his hand go pliant in Karma’s. 

  
  



	2. Putting On A Show But Also... Feelings™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > The combined effect of Gakushuu’s low gasp of “That’s scandalous!”, the indiscernible voices of the people watching them, that one girl in the corner fainting, and the brilliant flash of the camera outside, make him feel that he’s one of the main leads of a K-drama.
>> 
>> And with all due respect, he would never like to experience something like this ever again. One time is more than enough.
> 
> Spoiler alert: they kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Kunugigaoka gossip hive officially makes an appearance in this!! And uh- this chapter hasn't been beta'ed because I couldn't stand to read it over and over again hjdaskofv but there definitely shouldn't be any spelling mistakes!!! (If you see any, feel free to ignore them hehe). Also half of this chapter is like a fever dream to me. I do NOT remember writing all this *gestures at most of ch 2*.
> 
> Cw: The f-slur is used in exactly 1 line. I've marked with a bolded asterisk symbol, so if that's triggering for you than please look out for that. (it's almost directly after the line break, pls look out for that.)
> 
> Enjoy the gayness!!!!

They’re sitting at a corner table, next to the floor-length window and in direct view of their stalkers. From his vantage point, Karma can also see the giggling group of girls that keep staring at them. Good. That’s the whole point after all.

A lot of Kunugigaoka students visit this particular cafe. So him and Asano sharing a table would definitely give rise to some kind of gossip. It helps that their still-interlocked-hands rest between them on the table, in full view of the other customers.

“This is. So awkward.” Karma props his chin on a hand and pouts at Asano.

“What exactly do people even do on dates?” Asano asks, looking up from stirring his macchiato.

And Karma can tell he’s embarrassed from the way his fingers twitch slightly around the stirrer.

“You mean to say someone as popular as you has never been on a date before?” He raises an eyebrow at the boy in question.

“I have never had the time for dates.” Asano’s response is stilted, defensive.

“And you do now?” Karma smirks, all predatory and dangerous like a cat who’s finally caught the mouse, “Am I special baby~”

“This is different and you know it!” Asano genuinely looks like he’s going to blow his lid and as much as Karma wants to keep poking at him till he explodes, he lets the issue go.

Because that wouldn’t be good for their publicity stunt disguised as a date.

Not because he actually  _ likes  _ the privileged asshole or anything.

Oh, who is he even kidding anymore? He can’t bear to see Asano hurt like this because of  _ him _ . Annoyance is fine, perfect even, but genuine anger? Hell no.

“Chill casanova, no need to take it to heart,” Karma shrugs nonchalantly, “Also if it makes you feel better, I’ve never gone on a date either. Isn’t this exciting?! We’re sharing our first date together!” He takes extreme joy in the way Asano grimaces at that.

But at least he seems to be back to his normal now. That’s… good.

“And by the way, you should probably start using my first name. It’ll make our relationship more believable.” Karma vaguely gestures between them with his other hand.

What he said was definitely true in its own right. Though the  _ actual _ reason would be that he was tired of Asano’s “Akabane this, Akabane that” bullshit. Very valid of him, if he does say so himself. 

“Karma,” Asan- Gakushuu tries out, name smoothly rolling off of his tongue, “Feels weird.”

  
  
“Get used to it, sweetheart!” Karma impulsively brings Gakushuu’s hand to his mouth.

“What are you-” He falls silent mid-sentence as Karma gently brushes his lips across Gakushuu’s pulse point.

His face turns a brilliant shade of red, blotchy blush spreading all the way from his neck to the tips of his ears and his mouth is open in a tiny ‘o’-shape, unable to produce any coherent sound. Amethyst eyes seem to sparkle in the soft aureate lighting of the cafe and Karma’s vaguely aware of people taking pictures of them.

Everything Karma’s been avoiding so long hits him with all the subtlety of a burning train wreck. The seed that he’s been so scared about, hadn’t just sprouted. It had bloomed into something much more than a crush, a long time ago. And somewhere deep inside him, he’d already known that but he’d just continued ignoring it, hoping it’d just disappear. 

Clearly, that didn’t work.

“Well, that was certainly… something.” Gakushuu finally manages to word his sentences, clearing his throat with a small cough. 

“Very eloquent of you,” Karma replies teasingly and he’s sure there’s a dopey smile on his own face matching the one gracing Gakushuu’s.

“Oh shut up,” Gakushuu responds just as lightheartedly and takes a sip of coffee, effectively hiding the lower half of his face in the process.

And now that their magical moment has passed, all the phones being pointed at them are  _ really  _ starting to piss him off. They’re not free real estate for the public to shamelessly gawk at.

“Aight our job here is done, time to leave dearest,” Karma claps his hands together to emphasize the finality of his statement.

“At least have the decency to finish your food,” And the normal Gakushuu has returned to planet Earth along with his snappy remarks.

Karma sighs as he looks down at his half-eaten strawberry shortcake. He doesn’t think he’ll be able to stomach even that much with the way his insides are churning and melting into mush. It’s all Gakushuu’s fault, he decides spitefully.

A devious idea suddenly comes to mind and with it, he can kill  _ three _ birds with one stone. More PDA for the starving masses, major embarrassment for Gakushuu and Karma won’t even have to eat  _ all _ the cake that’s left. 

“Let’s finish this show with a thunderclap,” Karma says with a shit-eating grin on his face as he cuts a piece of cake and spears it with his fork.

“Oh? And what are you offering,  _ Karma _ ?” Gakushuu replies with a challenging grin of his own.

“This,” Karma dangles his fork right in front of Gakushuu’s mouth, “Say aah~ Shuu.”

The strawberry blond hesitantly opens his mouth and chews slowly, letting out a small hum of acknowledgment, “It’s not as sweet as I’d thought it’d be.”

There’s a speck of white staining Gakushuu’s bottom lip and Karma, being the opportunistic bastard that he is, leans over the table, swipes it away with his thumb, and proceeds to lick the digit clean. 

The combined effect of Gakushuu’s low gasp of “That’s scandalous!”, the indiscernible voices of the people watching them, that one girl in the corner fainting, and the brilliant flash of the camera outside, make him feel that he’s one of the main leads of a K-drama.

And with all due respect, he would  _ never _ like to experience something like this ever again. One time is more than enough.

All too soon, but still not soon enough in Karma’s opinion, they’re out of the cafe and walking back to their respective houses, hands still clasped together tightly.

“Isn’t your house in the other direction?” Gakushuu asks, interrupting the peace that had settled between them.

  
  
“So you know where my house is mm?” Karma waggles his eyebrows at Gakushuu and bursts into laughter at the unimpressed look the other gives him, “Aww c’mon, you got a problem with me bein’ a good boyfriend and droppin’ you home?” He leans into Gakushuu’s side and pouts at him.

  
  
“Not when you’re being a constant pain in my ass,” Gakushuu retorts, turning up his nose at him.

“Gasp did wittle Shuu-chan finally learn to swear!” Karma taunts, firmly ignoring Gakushuu’s disgusted inquiry of “ _ Did you actually say ‘gasp’ out loud?! _ ” and continues, “Also,  _ you’re  _ the one who decided to make me your boyfriend.”

“I can swear whenever I want to. I just choose not to because it’s uncivilized. _ And you just inserted yourself into that role, you heathen _ .” Gakushuu gives him a dirty look.

“Eh tomato tomahto!” Karma replies peppily, “Guess I’ll see you tomorrow in school then, my dear.” He quickly presses a kiss to Gakushuu’s slowly reddening cheek and walks away, admiring the way Gakushuu just stills in the middle of the street. 

* * *

  
  
  


“Oh my god! They’re actually dating!” A girl screeches as soon as they enter the campus together.

***** “Ew the student council president is a fag?” The guy who says that is immediately elbowed by another guy who reprimands him by saying, “Not cool dude. Homophobia is like, so last century man.” *****

“Asano-kun, date me instead!” A burly guy who doesn’t even  _ look _ like he’s in highschool yells from the side. Gakushuu very cooly ignores him but his fans don’t and the guy is immediately assaulted with shrieks of “You’re not good enough for Asano-sama!”

There’s also a lot of screaming that vaguely sounds like “Rivals to lovers trope is the BEST trope!” and he has no clue what that means. Apparently, neither does Gakushuu.

Sakakibara comes running up to them and shoves his phone in their faces. “Is this true?! Did this actually happen?!” He frantically gestures between them, using the special skill of hand-flapping to get his point across.

Karma may not like it, but even he has to admit, the Kunugigaoka gossip network sure works fast. Because within the span of twelve hours, the news of them dating has spread throughout the school. Even the  _ teachers  _ know about it.

First period is hell. There’s continuous whispering and people keep pointing between them. He can see Gakushuu sitting ramrod-straight at his desk but his muscles seem more… tense. Ah, the ice prince is uncomfortable.

Despite not caring much about the situation in regards to himself, Karma makes his way to Gakushuu’s desk and offers up a suggestion, “Let’s skip school.”   


It’d be comical how quickly the entire class quiets down if Gakushuu didn’t look so panicked.

“Outside.  _ Now _ ,” Gakushuu commands as he stands up from his chair.

And once again, Karma has to commend the gossip network. In the time it takes them to walk into the corridor, all the students on their floor are already gathered near the windows and doorways and are just staring at them.

Karma pulls Gakushuu close and whispers into his ear, “You won’t be able to focus anyways.”

“Bold of you to assume I haven’t been trained to concentrate in worse situations,” Gakushuu snaps at him and if this were any other situation  _ not _ concerning him, he would’ve praised Gakushuu’s ability to joke about his childhood trauma.

Right now’s not the correct time though. Now is the time to convince Gakushuu to get the fuck out of here.

“You ever kissed anyone before?” Karma inquires, donning a serious face so that Gakushuu knows that he’s not joking around.

“What does that have to do with anything?” Gakushuu hisses back at him, confusion crystal clear in his expression.

“They expect us to kiss. You’ve never kissed anyone before. We need to practice.  _ Let’s go _ .” Karma drags Gakushuu through the corridor who yelps at the sudden pull.

“I am  _ not _ skipping. I’m just doing what’s in my best interest for the near future.” Gakushuu huffs out reluctantly but Karma can see the way he immediately relaxes as soon as they step out of the gates. 

“Of course, whatever floats your boat, your majesty!” Karma gives him a half-bow in accompaniment with the title.

“Where will we be going?” Gakushuu inquires as Karma picks up their drinks from a nearby vending machine.

“I was thinking my place? That good with you?” Karma hums in delight when the straw finally pierces the carton.

“It’s fine, I suppose,” Gakushuu hands over a 100 yen coin to him and explains his reasoning at Karma’s inquisitive look, “I don’t want to owe you anything more than I already do,” he smiles a little, and Karma’s transfixed by the way his hair flutters in the breeze, accentuating his beauty.

They take the train back to Karma’s place. It’s a mostly uneventful affair except for the girl who keeps glancing at them and her phone. Honestly, he wouldn’t be surprised if news of them dating had spread outside Kunugigaoka. It  _ has _ happened before after all.

+++++++

“Need a change of clothes?” Karma asks after they wash their hands, “that uniform ain’t exactly comfy.”

  
  
“No thank you, I’ll manage,” Gakushuu sounds so painfully elitist that it isn’t even funny anymore.

“Here, take this! I ain’t kissin’ you in that uniform. Material’s course as hell,” Karma grimaces and throws a t-shirt and pair of sweatpants at him.

Gakushuu rolls his eyes but immediately complies, heading to the bathroom to change his clothes. The last time they were at Karma’s house, it had been for an english project. Hnn so  _ much  _ has happened in those few months between then and now. 

Karma’s surfing through television channels when Gakushuu settles down next to him, “Ok I’m ready.”

“Relax~ it’s not some kind of competition. Kissing is supposed to be fun y’know,” Karma smirks at Gakushuu before leaning in to press his lips against Gakushuu’s, hands placed behind the boy in question.

His lips are slightly chapped but they still feel so soft. Gakushuu’s half-lidded eyes reveal vibrant violet and the sharp cut of his jaw is softened by strawberry-blond hair that curls ever-so-slightly under his chin.

He has kissed people before but none of them ever felt like this. It’s not electrifying like all the books say nor are they fireworks erupting inside him. It’s… slow, and satisfying, like there’s liquid oxygen flowing in his veins, just a second away from combustion.

It feels right and Karma smiles into the kiss.

They continue their chaste kissing, broken only by the need to breathe and soft murmurs before they’re diving towards each other again. News plays softly in the background and somewhere down the line Gakushuu fell asleep with his head rested on Karma’s shoulder.

Karma leans his own head against Gakushuu’s and closes his eyes when suddenly, his doorbell rings. He checks the wall clock and at this time school would have already ended. He wonders who’s at the door. It definitely can’t be his seemingly non-existent parents.

He opens the door only to be greeted by a very familiar, very annoying person.

And considers closing the door right in her face but she probably expected it and jams her foot between the door and it’s frame, all the while slyly leering at him like she knows something he doesn’t.   
  
“Spit it out,” He says exasperatedly, cutting straight to the chase.   
  
“So you and Asano hmm?” She answers and somehow her grin widens even more, eyes shining in excitement.

It really is all Asano’s fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting the mood for the next chapter (pls ignore how cracky the ending is, the next ch is supposed to be a bit more... sombre??). Anyways next chapter will be out sometime in the next 2 months, depends on my motivation level (it can be increased by comments and kudos tho :3) and it also depends on timelines for other fandom events!!
> 
> Take care and have a great day/night <3!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Y'know that moment when you return to a fandom like 2 years later, only to realise that you only remember the general plot, characters and ships, so then you age them up to avoid inconveniences due to minor plot details? No? Well that's me right now (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧
> 
> Stay tuned for the next chapter and till then take care and drink lots of water ya'll <3!!!
> 
> Feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](https://chibineko07.tumblr.com/) / [twitter](https://twitter.com/chibi_neko07)


End file.
